


Donations Please, Daddy

by izzylawliet



Series: Taekwoon on Camera [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Career as a Camboy, Chaturbate, Daddy Kink, Filthy, Graphic Masturbation, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: It pays the bills, and then some. So Taekwoon has no shame in what he does, in this persona he's created.





	Donations Please, Daddy

Taekwoon’s lips were swollen already, shiny both from saliva and from the gloss he’d applied before he’d started his show. He was panting with flushed cheeks as he stared into the camera, ignoring the chat for the time being as he concentrates on pushing the silicon phallus deeper down his throat, letting it show in his throat. But beyond that, he swallowed around it and allowed a choke to be pulled from him. Tears sprung to his eyes and he had to pull out the toy to keep himself from gagging too much. 

“Oops.” He said charmingly, his entire demeanor soft and endearing. He wore only lace boy shorts and thigh highs at this point. He had lost the large sweater he was wearing when he had reached two-hundred-thousand won. He could get away with charging so much after doing this for so long. His regulars ate up everything that he did and continued to throw money at him. He would never be asking too much from them at this rate. 

Taekwoon noticed an upshot in donations after the initial gagging — it was expected at this rate. 

His fingers were long as they idly played with the toy and he was licking at his lips while letting the few tears slip down his cheeks. The viewers always loved it when he looked wreck like he did. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do this tonight...I’m sorry, daddy.” A pout touches on his lips and he set aside the silicone toy, but doesn’t stop there. He instead moved onto his hand to lean forward intentionally — this gave his viewers a sight of the way his cock was just sticking out slightly of the waistband of the panties and the way his skin had perspired from all of his teasing he’d done to himself. “But I do want to ride this—” When he came back onto the camera, a large glass dildo was in hand, ridged and lined with blue tendrils that swirled around the length of the clear glass. 

“Would that be okay?” 

The constant dings of donations would be annoying if it hadn’t meant that Taekwoon was making a fortune. It was a pleasant sound, one that was music to his ears. It made him want to smirk, but that would be entirely out of character. 

Slowly, and with purpose, he laid himself back against the area he had propped up to give the camera the best angle and lighting of himself. Taekwoon had been doing this long enough to know what worked and what didn’t, what was something that the viewers would eat up rather than leave out of boredom. 

“I have to stretch myself, though...can Daddy tell me when to add a finger?” His voice was breathy, soft and alluring because he knew what he could do to men if he  _ really _ wanted to. But he didn’t often become submissive. This was just his personality for the camera. 

Without rushing, but not bothering to go  _ too _ slowly, Taekwoon shifted the lace panties down his hips and off his long, hairless legs; he sighed in relief when his cock was released. Before he dropped his underwear off to the side, he pulled them up to his face and made a show of pressing them against his nose and mouth to take in the scent. His moan was  _ lewd _ , but the viewers ate it up and gave into his bank account some more.

“Daddy’s got me so wet…” 

His breath is unsteady and his chest is heaving with it as he set the underwear aside for now. He may use them later on, but right now, he was reaching for the lubricant so he could get to work on opening himself up. He only did this once or twice a week, and being that any other time he was on top, he was always tight for the viewers to watch him attempt to take something as large as his toys inside of him. 

The lubricant is cold, but he doesn’t stop there because of it. He applied it to his fingers and slowly started to slip it around the ring of muscles. His legs were bent and spread to be out of the way, baring his also hairless entrance to the camera. He made sure that all of the noises that he released were enough to be picked up by the sensitive microphone that he had. His finger slipped just barely against it and his spine arched perfectly, his cock twitching against his stomach. Taekwoon may be a strict top, but that didn’t mean his body didn’t enjoy this sensation and this act as any human would. 

“Please, Daddy...I’ll be a good boy, but please…” He whined in the way that he had realized got him the majority of his income. And he wasn’t proven wrong by the large sum of money that was being donated by multiple donors. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

A single finger pushed into him and he gasped, the digit slipped against his inner walls and he shivered at the way that it made him feel. It was a strange feeling at first, as it always was, but he did feel the stirrings of arousal continuing to run through him. There was nothing like the way his body responded to being filled. Taekwoon moaned as the digit slipped in and out easily. The slow process always drove Taekwoon insane, but the two hours that he dedicated to this show was enough to pay all of his bills and then some, so he found no reason to complain. 

Thankfully, the chime of donations rang out again and soon the next goal was reached. 

It allowed him to insert a second finger. 

The fingers of his free hand pressed into his thigh, holding himself open and he was whining loudly now, without shame because god  _ damn _ it felt good. Good enough that his hips started to rock down against his hand. This is when he normally allowed himself to just  _ feel _ what he was doing to himself, allow it to happen and take pleasure in the things that were naturally causing his body to spasm and react. It was a lot of stimulation, but he knew how to press through it. 

“Daddy…” He moaned like the paid slut he was, a persona he had quickly realized brought in all the revenue he needed to keep the lights on. “Can I...can I have it now? I don’t want to wait any longer.” Taekwoon’s voice was soft, his eyes wanton as he stared at the camera, licking at his lips in what he knew to be an appealing, attractive way. He had long since learned all of this. 

The noises continued and Taekwoon took that as a sign to take out his fingers and grab the toy that he had set aside. The glass ones were his favorite. They felt the best because they were rigid and filled him up just right without being forced to contort to the shape of his insides — whatever that happened to be. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Taekwoon lubed up the glass toy without hesitation, though his fingers were shaking and he was trying his best not to lose himself while getting ready for this. He adjusted his position only once before settling the toy against his entrance. At this point, the donation noises were near constant at this point and so he has no reason to wait or draw it out any longer. 

With the gentle use of pressure, Taekwoon slid the toy into him and he let out the most  _ obscene _ noises. It was so good, the toy cool as it pressed inside of him and he just can’t  _ stand _ the fact that it was stretching him open further when he’d not been ready — but god damn, did it feel good. He was gasping shakily, his eyes shutting and his hips already began rocking down onto the toy. 

For the time being, he forgot about the camera and instead focused his attention on moving the toy in and out of him. His free hand dropped from his thigh and instead reached beside him for the bundle of lace that he’d placed there. This was something he’d only done a couple times, but something that he had realized his viewers absolutely could not get enough of — that was, if he were thinking about them in the first place. 

The lace was rough as he slid it along his length, but he doesn’t stop because the friction was what he needed to feel good. The minutes dragged on as he stroked himself and fucked himself on the toy. The noises were growing and Taekwoon’s body was further flushed with pleasure. His lips were constantly parted to allow the breathy sounds to escape him. It was getting to be too much, but he had to hold out a few more minutes. He always got paid more if he could just  _ wait _ . 

“Oh...oh, Daddy!” He moaned with fervor. It was too much at this point and there was no waiting. As much as he wished that he could, it just couldn’t... _ he _ couldn’t. “Daddy, I’m gonna...I’m gonna come…” He pleaded, unable to stop it as he shoved the toy harder and deeper into himself, squelching noises being picked up by the mic even with his noises being so loud. And when he came, they grew even  _ louder _ . 

And then he absolutely  _ screamed _ when his load spurted onto his stomach and chest. 

The toy was left inside of him while he tried to catch his breath, hearing the donations start to slow but not cease altogether quite yet. 

“Thank you…” He whispered. “Until next time, Daddy…” 

He didn’t have to do anything, as he had finished just on time like he normally would. He lay there while his camera shut down the stream on its own, the timer having completed. From where he lay, he could just barely see the full amount that he had earned, but from what he  _ could _ see, it was one to be proud of. 

Taekwoon laughed softly and relaxed back against the pillows, letting the glass toy slip from his insides and then he settled to be able to catch his breath. He could clean up in a little while. 


End file.
